


复健合集 Practice Logs

by Againsthe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 练手写的片段合集，各种CP都有，每篇开头Summary里面会写这一篇涉及到/想要描述的主要角色或CP





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 药师x你 Pharma/Reader

“没伤没病的就别来麻烦医生。”  
药师在医疗翼舱门打开的瞬间转过了身，但他并不意外，像是已经知道会有这样一个不速之客。右手的医疗器械在一阵眼花缭乱的变形后重组成一只蓝色的手掌， 盛装着机体部分元件和结构的容器密封后推离了观察镜下的区域，霎时桌面上就多出一块空白区域。  
“让我猜猜，猜猜我的小常驻病人今天又是哪里不舒服了？大前天是肩部轴承，前天是发声器，昨天是光镜——今天终于坏到脑模块了吗？需要我给你做个开颅检查？你想要怎么样的切口，整齐地一刀切开还是不规则锯齿形？”  
药师用戏剧式的口吻说道，但并不拒绝你的靠近。他用手在你的脑袋上危险的比划了一下，像是真的打算像他说的那样做一样，甚至已经能听到他变形齿轮运转时清脆的咔嗒声，下一秒那双蓝色的手就可能变成一对危险的锯子，但是没有。  
药师的手落到了你的头顶，他拍了拍，轻柔得几乎让人错过。你听到他叹了口气，听起来像是在问你，声音又小得像是在问他自己：“为什么？”  
当药师看到那朵用薄金属片弯曲后焊接在一起的铁玫瑰时，他的表情既不是高兴也不是排斥，而是无可奈何。  
“下次要送我这种东西记得连底座一起送来。”他抓过花，把它扔进了昨天、前天和大前天，以及之前每天的礼物之中，它们已经堆成了一座小山。  
药师说过医疗翼里不需要和工作无关的东西，也只是随手把它们扔到一起，但从第一枚精挑细选的蓝色透明片到后来重复的铁玫瑰，那只托盘里的东西从来没少过，它们只是越堆越高，像是收礼物的人不知道该怎么处理它们，又不舍得把它们扔掉。  
“现在——坐下，我给你检查脑袋。”药师迅速地跳过了这个话题，摆出刻板的医生脸，而你甚至没有来得及说自己到底哪里不舒服。  
事实上，你从来没有哪里不舒服——光镜、发声器、肩部轴承，都是医生自顾自给你做的检查，最后的最后，他还要把这些都归到你头上。  
“没伤没病的就别来麻烦医生。” 药师说。  
他的意思其实是：别来找我，或是：离我远点。  
但这位医生从来没把任何人从他的医疗翼里赶出去过，当然也包括你。  
药师离得很近，那双蓝色的手忙碌着拆开头部的防护板，小心翼翼地移除其下的金属层时，你没有感觉到一点不适，接收器里唯有的信号是他移动手臂时轴承和齿轮关节的细微转动声。你光镜的画面里全都是他金黄色的机舱盖和红白蓝色彩分明装甲片，嗅探器里则是飞行单位特用的轻质油清新的味道，还有非常少的隔离剂和能量液的气味。  
当药师连接处理节点检查程序时，你正在思考明天的礼物——他说了底座，而你刚好想到一个很好的设计。有史以来的第一次，一阵细微的刺痛从你正在被检查的部位迸了出来。药师在你叫出声之前断开了连接，一边嘲讽“连这点痛都受不了”，一边几乎是慌乱和匆忙地把一切恢复原样。  
“你的脑模块没什么问题。”他最后说，“比起每天往我的医疗翼跑，你还不如去听听其他人讲的道理，星剑和禁闭，或者大法官本人；你要是真的时间多得没地方用，基地金刚的墓地很合适思考人生——但总之不要来烦我，我可没时间跟你浪费。”  
说这些话的时候，药师的光镜明暗不定的闪烁着。如果你足够敏锐，你还能发现他肩塔上的叶片已经悄悄转过了一个角度，微不可查的气流正在吹散。在他身后的运算矩阵屏幕上还运转着复杂的模拟计算公式，而在那些散落在操作台前方上沿的数据芯片之中，有几张能让整个塞伯坦懂医术的人尖叫出声。  
药师微微挪动了一下脚步，挡住了你的视线，所以你不得不再次看向他。  
他的表情让你意识到是时候离开了。

但是你和药师都知道，明天那个托盘里的东西还会再多一件，就像今天，昨天和前天一样。

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔刹 Tarn/Skids

“我真该欣慰我俩之中还有一个在期待那些施虐狂霸天虎军阀们会信守承诺！”夸克的光镜中闪烁着愤怒和忍无可忍。  
那一瞬间刹车动摇了，但他立刻将自己的迟疑驱逐出了处理器，就像一个不受拘束的汽车人应该做的事情那样。他甚至还找到了进一步的理由，完美地结束了这场，他和夸克的最后一次争吵。  
Warmworld.  
夸克看起来像是已经无话可说了。  
“哪儿不比这好”，刹车确信自己说的没错，但他没想到这世上“有地狱存在”。

“我真该欣慰我俩之中还有一个在期待那些施虐狂霸天虎军阀们会信守承诺！”夸克的光镜中闪烁着愤怒和忍无可忍。  
那一瞬间刹车动摇了，但他立刻将自己的迟疑驱逐出了处理器，就像一个不受拘束的汽车人应该做的事情那样。他甚至还找到了进一步的理由，完美地结束了这场，他和夸克的最后一次争吵。  
Warmworld.  
夸克看起来像是已经无话可说了。  
“哪儿不比这好”，刹车确信自己说的没错，但他没想到这世上“有地狱存在”。  
一个真正的地狱。  
刹车从突然的意外下线中缓缓重新点亮光镜。  
“看到你安然无恙地上线真是太让我高兴了。”熟悉的声音说道。  
这不是他想要听到的声音，也不是他想要见到的人。刹车利落地向着声音传来的另一个方向翻身出去拉开距离，但立刻，他的整个机体支撑不住地摇晃起来，力量逐一从全身抽空出去。  
刹车跪倒在地上，大口地喘息，能量供应不足的虚弱纠缠着他的每一条传动支撑轴。  
“你足足下线了半个月，刹车。天呐，如果我是你的话，我就不会在刚刚上线的时候进行这种……剧烈运动。”刚才说话的人又继续说道，甚至靠近了两步，担心地对他抬起一只手，“你现在的能源储备一定非常危险，别再乱动了。”  
碍于看不到他的面甲，刹车就当他的这个动作是担心吧，至少看起来是这样的。他继续喘息了一会儿，直到紧急能源渐渐从隐蔽的小能量舱里提取出来，转变成能量流入他的机体中。紧急能源，每个上前线的汽车人都有这么一个小应急装置，以免真的陷入能源困境，额外的能源供给带来的强化也可以打敌人一个措手不及。  
刹车站了起来，在他的背后就是这间狭小的独立医疗室的墙壁，但在左前方——隔着一个平衡舱，那家伙背后两步的位置，那里的天花板上有一个通风口，巧的是他觉得自己能钻进去。  
“典狱长。”刹车下意识地用了另一个人称呼对方的方式，他的处理器内正在疯狂地盘算着自己的逃脱路线。  
他在拖延时间。  
“你这样叫我就让人有点高兴不起来了，刹车。”对方摆动了一下摊开的手臂，臂甲外侧的安装座空洞显眼地随之摇晃。  
他还是那样的口吻，正像是面对自己的老熟人时会用的口吻。  
刹车已经计划好了，他深吸了口气，战略性妥协地用上原本的称呼：“那么好的，干扰。”他的发声器在抗议他用这么亲近的方式称呼一名霸天虎军阀，还是施虐狂。  
他的火种还在悸动。  
对方略带满意地点了点头：“对，这样叫我就好，不必太生分。你瞧，我们……”  
刹车就在他分神说话地时候开始了自己的逃脱计划：他冲向对方，用尽全力挥出拳头——这只是个幌子，他用机体遮住了对方的视野，然后跳起，按照计划从他的肩头跃向并抓住了那个通风口。  
下一秒他跌了下去。  
紧急能源意料之外地消耗完毕了，力量再次从刹车的机体中抽离出去，他的光镜前全都是信息噪点，金属的地面在画面中天旋地转。  
“我提醒过你的。”干扰不紧不慢地转过了身，庞大的阴影盖住了跪倒在地上的刹车，他的语调中带着某种轻快的氛围，“你真让我伤脑筋，真的。”  
虚弱的汽车人被他轻而易举地从地上重新抱回了平衡舱里。刹车感到他的手指在自己右侧光镜下方刮了一下——那大概是个错觉。随后玻璃遮罩在他的光镜前合拢，淡黄色的医疗用能量液缓缓没过了他的鼻尖。  
干扰在外头用粗大的紫色指节敲了敲玻璃，不知他用了什么方法，但是他的声音清晰地穿过了所有阻碍，进到了刹车的音频接收器里。  
“好好休息。”他说。  
刹车的光镜随着他的声音落下，咔嗒一声熄灭了。

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 药漂 Pharma/Drift|Deadlock

“如果你还想活着离开这里，就乖乖听话。”  
这句话像是个幽灵一般回荡在漂移的处理器里，附骨之蛆般无法驱逐，以至于他抱着这点微小的可能性希望自己有朝一日真的能离开。  
活着离开。  
——别开玩笑了，再不做点什么他真的会死在这里。  
漂移的腿甲被拆除了一块，直接暴露出下方复杂的线缆。它们一绺一绺地被专用束带捆扎分开，重重保护下的传送支撑轴暴露在洁净的空气里，就好像他的腿是一件精美标本的一部分一样。  
对他说了先前那句话的人也对他做了这个，而更有甚者，他正在往他的支撑轴上滴下某种光是性状便使人不安的液体。  
腐蚀的青雾瞬间从液体与金属相接之处升腾起来，漂移爆发出了绝望的尖叫——这并非能够凭意志就能忍耐下来，他感觉到极度的恐怖——那不是什么液体，那根本是某种嗜金属的纳米病毒，它们在飞快地分解漂移的支撑轴。  
警报充斥了剑士的处理器，他甚至来不及将它们一一看清然后关闭，仅能凭底层伺服的反馈明白自己如果不能阻止它们，以这样的腐蚀速度他一定会死，而且很快就会死。漂移剧烈地挣扎起来，如果他能够拔自己的手从光子锁的禁锢下挣脱，他或许会立刻扭断自己的那条腿——他一定会立刻扭断它。  
但是不行。他做不到。  
用来将漂移铐牢在实验检修平台上的光子锁不仅极其牢固，而且甚至能够在一定范围内随着它的动作变形、缓冲，以免他用力过猛扯断自己的传动轴。  
“哦，亲爱的，亲爱的，亲爱的漂移，我的志愿者，我的自愿实验体。”  
那个人的声音又响起来了。  
漂移开始发出嘶吼，他确实同意了，自己同意他在自己的身上进行实验，在最初最开始的时候。他以为他会兑现承诺，以为他至少最后还有一点儿对自己胸口那个标志的敬畏和认同。  
漂移接受了对方的小要求——理由是为了让他能够更好得欺骗这里的其他混蛋，漂移任由他锁定了自己的一部分系统，像是感知模块和痛觉模块，还有自动保护模块———以至于漂移现在无法关闭发声器来结束自己的声音，也无法逃避地直接下线，甚至不能关闭光镜不去看那家伙脸上扭曲的微笑。  
“你让我感到加倍愉快。”他用了另外两个光子锁固定住漂移那条腿与髋轴的连接部分和膝部，因为他扭来扭去地让他没办法好好观察——观察那些病毒对金属的腐蚀状态，“哦，瞧呐！瞧它们！真是可爱，一点儿都没有影响到线缆，只有传动支撑轴！”  
漂移想骂他让人恶心，他那副嘴脸实在是让他的能量转换炉翻江倒海，但痛叫已经占掉了他发声器的每个频道。他仍然能感觉到自己的腿，那些病毒真的没有损伤到他的传感线路的一分一毫，但是他的股支撑轴——消失了。它在痛苦中完全消失了，像是从来没有存在过一样，然后病毒也消失了，它们跨不过关节处的润滑油，转动齿轮和支撑轴成分也远非完全一致。  
更多的红色弹窗堆叠进了漂移的处理器。  
“给我个痛快。”他在这个间隙里虚弱的说道，“杀了我，给我个痛快。”  
“什么？不。”对方不假思索地拒绝了，“我说过要让你活着离开这里，我当然不会杀了你——而且，你瞧，我现在知道他为什么这么喜欢你了，非常知道，格外知道，我也很喜欢你，所以我不会让你死。”  
“你究竟想要从我身上得到什么，药师？这样并不能证明——”  
“我不需要证明什么，你弄错了。”药师打断了他，“现在来告诉我你感觉怎么样。”  
漂移咬着牙瞪了他一会儿，他的齿板咯咯作响，如果他的光镜能发出激光他能把药师的脸插出一个洞来，或者给他雕个花。但是他最后松了口，老老实实慢慢清空处理器上的警报弹窗，然后找到自检系统，启动它。  
他不能死在这里，但他也不知道药师还有多少额外的办法来折磨他——那是个医生——这就是为什么霸天虎的队伍里似乎总是没有几个全职的医官，他甚至惊讶于汽车人的队伍里居然有真正的医生。  
自检花不了几循环，但药师往往会给他至少十倍的时间。  
这算什么，奖励吗？漂移自嘲地想，奖励他的合作态度？又一个该死的玩笑，医生的幽默感总是比莫邪天城的大熔炼池还糟糕，粘稠，泛着咕嘟咕嘟的焦油泡，让人摸不着头脑。  
“我觉得……虚无。”漂移说，“我现在甚至感觉不到痛，错误警报也消失了……你做了什么？”  
“我做了什么？我？哦不，我什么都没做，那是病毒自己的效果。我很满意，你也这么觉得对吗？很抱歉这次它让你不太舒服，不过别担心，下一次它就不会了。”药师说，他还在笑，蓝色的光镜几乎要笑成一条缝，他的每一句话都让漂移背脊发凉，“而且我保证，我会让你活着离开这里。”

不过我恐怕你的股支撑轴得过几天才能有替换件了。

好在，我们这里还有另一条你的腿。

 

 

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 药漂药 Pharma/Drift|Deadlock/Pharma  
> 药救药提及 Implied Pharma/Ratchet/Pharma

“末路大街。”  
药师读着那块歪斜的、甚至涂鸦覆盖了一半的路牌，但这点还难不倒他，真正让他感到不快地是这几个字背后的含义。  
这是整个赛博坦最让人背脊发毛的贫民窟，不是平民窟，是贫民窟，而他甚至不明白自己为什么要到这里来。  
对了，有人在这里看到了救护车。  
药师想确认一下情况，最好还能找到一点证据，以免救护车在错误的路上越走越远。要知道议会和元老院都不同意在空壳身上——措辞——浪费医疗资源。最重要的是，如果救护车那么干，他在这里进行的所有医疗是有风险的，他在败坏他自己的医德。  
一次两次或许那些人没事，万一呢？万一有一次出了医疗事故，有一个空壳因此而死……药师并不想试探那些低层人的团结性。他知道越是生活艰苦的人越是懂得联合起来维护自己，因为除了他们自己，已经没有人再会来向他们伸出援手——可这也是为什么其他人对他们避之不及，药师也是。  
救护车那时候会陷入可怕的危险，而他不觉得他认识的那个图书管理员能对此有什么见解和帮助——他当然知道会是谁怂恿救护车做这种事情。  
不患寡而患不均，让那些人自生自灭并非刻意之举，而是眼下的大体情况……算了，作为医生，药师觉得自己不需要为这种政治戏码头疼，何况他也不是首席。但如果救护车不知道自己现在在做什么，那就需要有个人能提醒他一下，他觉得自己是那个合适的人。  
可是末路大街那么大——它远不止是一条大街——这周围一整片区域都由这个名字概括了，肮脏，破败，了无生机，药师应该到哪里去找救护车，或者他的移动诊所。那一定是个移动诊所，以药师对救护车的了解而言，这简直是用变形齿轮都能想出来的问题。  
药师讨厌末路大街不只是因为它破，而是因为一些，他身不由己的事实。  
例如现在。  
这算是仇富还是仇阶级？或者干脆是排外？  
当他被堵在一个街口的时候，药师有些无奈地想，寄希望于自己肩上的十字花能给他们一点提示——他不只是个阶级远超它们的飞行单位，他还是个医生，医生在哪都应该得到尊重。药师也准备好了自己的火控系统，但是他很怀疑自己那点轻型火力对两个达到特大型单位标准的空壳——去他的空壳，能起到多少作用。  
显然这里有些他并不知道的事情，他不知道，意味着这些事情也没有被记载在铁堡的档案馆里，意味它背后还有一些更深的事情——而他更担心救护车被牵扯其中，他们只是医生，但那个老顽固好像从来都不知道这是什么意思。  
显然十字花没有起到药师希望的作用，对方逼得更近了，而且他们不怀好意。药师有些后悔一个人离开德尔塔兰，他应该叫上至少一个人，无论是卫队成员也好还是他认识的汽车人，但就意味着天然带着更多的敌意——他本来不希望事情发展到这个地步。  
“听我说——我没有恶意。”这是一句废话。  
“去和我的拳头说吧。”这是另一句废话应答。  
药师暖好了自己的变形齿轮，他能够尝试一下变形逃离，如果可行的话他或许只会留下几道擦痕，回头得跟老家伙们解释一下它们从哪来，但好过挨一顿打。  
不过事情很快出现了一百八十度的转弯。  
“我需要提醒你们这是个医生。”  
药师听到了一个不那么干净的声音——本质上来说，他的声音很清亮，但似乎为了提高自己的威胁力，他故意又把声音压低，于是就有些不伦不类。  
正准备和药师动手的机体停顿了一会儿，显然并没有预料到会有第三方插手他们即将要做的事情——在他们自己的地盘，末路大街，毒打一个上等阶级——这儿可没有随处都有的监控。  
“嘿，小子，别多管闲事。”  
其中一个转过身，药师看到了他身后站着的那台机体。  
个头不高，勉强够进大型，鲜明的次级结构——轮胎、引擎——是辆高速汽车，甚至得到了良好的保养，涂装黑白分明，金色的装饰部分闪闪发亮。药师迅速地给他做了个表面诊断，他有一双饱览各种病号的光镜，这点不过是小菜一碟。  
——等等，这种“玩意”为什么会沦落到末路大街来？  
短短几分钟药师对这地方的认识已经刷新到了第二次。  
那台黑金色的跑车摊开手，做出一个无能为力的动作：“我提醒过你们了。”  
他就是刚才插嘴的那个人，药师对上了声纹，但他的手中并没有任何武器——他要怎么对付两台特大型机体。  
“是你自己要多管闲事的——什么？！”  
斜刺里冲出来了第四个人，比他们还要高大的特大型机体，稳准狠的两记老拳。  
药师的问题得到了回答——动手的不是跑车，而是他隐藏的同伙。  
一辆运囚车。药师第三次刷新了自己的认识。一个公职人员。  
“准确的说是，前·公职人员，不过我被革职了，你懂的。”特大型甩着手说，“滚珠，很高兴见到你，医生。”  
“你到末路大街来做什么？这儿不欢迎你这种人——你已经见识到了。”跑车踢了一脚地上下线了的机体，他没有自我介绍的意思，倒是显得有些不耐烦，“你最好赶紧离开这里。”  
药师看了他一会儿。  
“你认识我。”  
“什么？”跑车抬起头，金红色的光镜猛地盯住了药师，然后迅速移开，“不，没有，我不认识你。”  
“你认识我。”药师再次说道，他的反应使得他有了确定的把握。  
“这有什么关系吗？”跑车大叫起来，“趁着没有其他人来找你麻烦的时候赶紧离开这里才是你应该干的事情！你难道以为我们会像保镖一样一直在你周围转来转去吗？”  
“漂移，你可以好好和他说——”滚珠拍了一下跑车的肩膀，反遭怒目而视。  
“你不应该叫我的名字！”跑车激烈地抗议道，然后猛地安静下去。  
药师注意到他快速地又扫了自己一光镜。  
“那么好吧，我会离开这里。”  
“就是这样，快离开——”  
“但你得先回答我一个问题，漂移。”  
“我可没允许你叫我的——”  
“你从哪知道的我？”  
“我说了这和你没关系！”  
“如果你回答我这个问题，我立刻就走。”  
漂移恶狠狠地蹬着药师。  
“我不喜欢有人威胁我。”  
药师抄起了手，他知道最后妥协的人一定不是他自己，外强中干的小家伙。  
“这不是威胁，漂移，我只是想从你这里获得一个答案。”  
“该死的贵族阶级。”黑白跑车咕哝了一句。  
药师不置可否地哼了一声。  
“到这来，我们不能傻站在这里。”漂移依然有些不耐烦的样子，事实上他现在烦透了，“滚珠，把这两个傻子带上。”  
药师知道自己找到自己想要的东西了。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG塔药 Tarn(SG)/Pharma(SG)  
> 有个人二次设定

Pharma在一座几近荒废的城市里见到那几个人。  
彼时生化医师正在半空中盘旋，观察自己自己制造出的这个停尸场——这是他的实验场，他是这里的主宰，唯一的主宰。他撇了撇嘴，感到一丝不屑。病毒在这片土地上的散播的时间会比那些霸天虎以为的还要长，按照模型计算，至少还有三天。虽然Pharma认为霸天虎的医生就像它们的战士一样术业不专，但他们仍然清楚这时候进入这个区域无异于寻死。所有的霸天虎战士都已经全都撤出去了。不费一兵一卒，只需要一只小巧的病毒罐。这就是为什么大帝虽然恨不得立刻杀了他，但却仍然保留了他的主管地位，只是发配战场边缘，去扫荡一些无伤大雅的霸天虎。  
然后Pharma看到了那台淡天蓝色的坦克。  
他让医师想起了一些事情，一些自从战争开始，他被劝入这个阵营——汽车人阵营之后就渐渐被忘记了的事情。他想起了偶尔能在科学院看到的一台老坦克，也是淡天蓝色，不过他看起来比眼下这个家户还蠢得多。他还想起了一个已经了无音讯数百万年的人，他是一个乐团的粉丝。  
——Pharma想起来了，这台坦克正是那个乐团的主唱。  
他饶有兴致地停了下去。  
生化战场的一个好处是，城市会变成空壳，但它不会残破，而且余烬可以回收，给空壳消毒也并不麻烦，至少对Pharma来说不成问题。  
Pharma找到了一个合适的屋顶停机坪，他从飞机的形态切换到人形，迈开步子走到边沿，往下看去。  
那台淡天蓝色的坦克正在从一个尸体堆下拉出一个幸存者。  
即使隔着这么老远，Pharma也一眼看出那家伙命不久矣。但对方抱有些希望，不切实际的希望。他叫来两名自己的同僚，Pharma一个接一个地认出他们——一个是吉他手，另一个体型最小的那个是贝斯手，声音像唱歌的那个贝斯手。  
医生诧异地停顿了片刻，带着一丝无奈地笑着摇了摇头。他居然还记得这些细节，然后打开了自己的远程扫描模块。  
这些人身上有那枚红色的标志。  
Pharma再次感到诧异，他以为像他们那样的人至少会保持中立，而不是卷入战争。  
他开始觉得有趣了。  
生化战场的另一个好处是，即使他就是罪魁祸首，饱受摧残和打击的人也不会知道Pharma是谁。他隐去了领口那枚紫色的标志，用了一块先前从实验室里顺来的覆盖材料，Perceptor方便而且好用的新款副产品，可惜是消耗品，Pharma还没来得及多弄几片就被从塞伯坦打发了出来。  
不过即使只有手上这点，Pharma也够和他们玩个游戏了。

“不行，疫苗没用，他的生命体征还是在下降。”  
跪在幸存者身边的Kaon抬起头，对站在一旁的Tarn摇了摇头。他们已经用尽了所有由霸天虎医疗班提出的可能方案，但是如Kaon的扫描结果一样，毫无成效。即使他们已经把要求放低到了甚至不需要有起色，只要能维持住就好——不，不行，完全没用，他依然在褪色。  
“真的一点办法都没有吗？”Tarn低沉着声音，他的面孔隐藏在面具后，因此其他人并不能窥见他的表情。  
“他的系统已经完全锁定了，即使是用电流进行刺激也没有任何反应。”Kaon说得心有余悸，“我从来没见过这种……这种病毒——它太可怕了，我甚至没有办法强行重启他的系统。”  
“Vos？”Tarn看向另一边。  
“<我需要时间，分析需要时间。>”  
回答如上，Tarn略带失望地挪开光镜，好在他们依然不能直接看到他的表情。他环抱着手，食指的指尖在自己的手肘上一下一下敲击。  
Kaon站起了身，在核对了某些数据后再次开口：“我们的隔离层撑不了多久了，Tarn，我觉得我们应该——谁！”他警觉地转过身，Vos飞快地变形成了枪械形态落到他的手中，“出来，别躲躲藏藏的，你掩饰不了你的力场。”  
Tarn结束了抱胸的动作，垂下了他的手，两挺崭新的融合炮在他的小臂外侧端正稳当，然后他看到一台色彩暗哑的飞机从建筑后走了出来，高举着自己的双手表示没有敌意。  
这个涂装的配色让Tarn感到了一丝不安，但他在对方的身上转动了一圈，并没有发现紫色的标志，这意味着无论如何他应该给对方一个机会。  
“先把枪放下。”他抬起手拦下Kaon，又往前走了半步，将Kaon和他手中的Vos遮挡在自己的身后，然后对来人说，“你也停下，说明身份。”  
“Pharma。”他毫不介意地报上了自己的真名，他们不会知道这个名字。梅塞廷名义上的监管者是在塞伯坦坐镇的Ratchet和星球指挥官Ambulon，副官则是First Aid，而他Pharma的名字早就被彻底从此处的汽车人名单上删掉了，因为他曾经意图反叛。  
可实际上这里谁能真正掌握权利，全靠真才实干，这就是汽车人，令人生厌但又简单直白。  
“我是个医生，你看。”他展开了自己的机翼，那两枚蓝色的缺角十字花虽然有些破损，但足以辨认，“我听到了一些声音，你们是霸天虎吗？”他让自己把光镜的焦点放在Tarn的胸口，但是很快上移到了他的面具上，然后微不可查地皱了皱鼻梁。  
幸好它没有漆成红色，否则Pharma非常怀疑自己会不会绷不住当场笑出来，离近了看简直加倍的滑稽。  
Tarn缓慢地点了点头：“是的，霸天虎。”他有些不自在地摆了一下小臂，他其实还没适应这些新武器的重量，“你为什么在这里，你不知道这里是疫区吗？”这是个显而易见的问题。  
“医生总有办法保护自己。”Pharma说，即使他已经尽可能地让自己不要显得太志得意满——自信仍然溢出了他的发声器，他用期待的目光看着全副武装的坦克，“我看到他了，你们看起来有麻烦，我想我能帮上一点忙。”  
Tarn没有立刻回答，但是Pharma随时开启的拦截网检测到了电子通讯的波动。他们显然正在商讨，通过他们那并不保密——哦，等等，那是个加密频道，不是霸天虎的公共频道。Pharma把一点点的小惊喜藏在自己的处理器里，不动声色。知道这意味着什么吗？意味着他们并不是完全和霸天虎站在一条线上的，这可就有得利用了。  
不久之后带着面具的坦克再次开口：“可以，但是我们时间不多。”  
“我听到了，隔离层——抱歉，你们没有压低声音。”Pharma再次举起手，显示他的身上确实一点外挂火力都没有，而他们显然知道像他这样的轻型喷气机内部携带不了多少武器——不过Pharma的战斗力从不以火力论算，或者换个说法，他想杀死谁并不需要伴随着四溅的能量液和硝烟弥漫。  
在Tarn再次点头后Pharma走向他们，然后保持一个适当的距离绕开了手持武器的Kaon，再靠近躺在地上的幸存者。他让自己表现得足够谨慎，以表明他确实是一个被卷入战争的无辜非战医生。  
Pharma跪下来开始检查。  
Kaon持着手中的Vos退出了一段距离，这样他才能更好地发挥它手中这支步枪——狙击步枪的能力。很快Pharma的探测器上又多出了两个生命信号，超特大型，但是并未出现，而是依然潜藏在建筑中。乐队剩下的两名成员，而且看起来他们并没有增加新人或是替换成员——他们的生命特征和战前的资料完全吻合。  
Tarn站在他身边。  
太有趣了。  
Pharma装模作样地检查幸存者的机体，他身上那个红色的霸天虎标记让他不那么愉快，但也无伤大雅。医师只要看一眼就知道他体内病毒已经发展到了何种程度，离死只差一点，但他又不得不承认他们做的那些抢救还有那么一点用，只是有那么一点用而已——他们让他受折磨的时间又延长了几个循环。Pharma非常清楚当病毒扩散到这个程度时，表面看起来平静的罹难者究竟有多痛苦，这毕竟是他的杰作。  
真是说不上谁比较残忍。  
Pharma能治好他，只要他还有一口气在，百分之百的把握，可他为什么要这么做——这么让人怀疑和瞩目？他想了想，然后愉快地决定让这个可怜的家伙再多受几个大循环苦。  
“感谢欧米茄，我稳定住他了。”他站起身，表情有些兴奋，又有些遗憾地看向Tarn，“但是……”  
“你可以说下去。”  
“他……我很抱歉，虽然我稳定住了他的状况，但是几个大循环之后他依然可能会死。”  
要装作自己不忍心的样子真是太难了，如果面前没有其他人，Pharma可能会忍不住抬手挠挠自己的机翼——它们正因为虚伪的电子流过而发痒。  
“几个？”Tarn追问道。  
“四到五个大循环。”Pharma盘算了一下，给了个不长不短的时间，这完全取决于他。  
但这依然让淡蓝色的大坦克明显地兴奋起来，就好像他的余烬一下子被点亮了一样：“四到五个大循环？！这太足够了！”他用力挥了一下手，手臂外侧的融合炮以毫厘之差从Pharma的头甲边缘划过，带起的风让医师忍不住眯了眯眼睛，并且微微往后退了一步。  
“唔。”他哼了一声。  
“呃，抱歉，Pharma。”Tarn尴尬地停下自己，甚至连声音都变了个调，“我不是故意的——你看，我还不太习惯这个……”  
“哦，没关系，我知道，我知道。”Pharma以宽容的表情点了点头，甚至伸手拍了拍坦克的臂膀，“不是谁都能立刻投身战斗的。”他中立医生的伪装让他这句话听起来更加可靠。  
“Kaon，让Tesarus和Helex过来，我们得把他送回去。”Tarn很快从这个小插曲中走了出去，他对不远处的同僚说道，在队友按照他的想法开始行动时，他又转向了Pharma，“非常感谢你，医生。”他非常诚恳，诚恳地欠了身，“非常感谢你的帮助。”  
Pharma的余烬感觉不太舒服，能源转换炉也有些难受。他挪动了一下自己的重心，然后听着Tarn继续说下去。  
“我和我的朋友会把他送回去接受救治，无论结果如何你都给了他希望，也给了我们希望，给了我们努力的机会。”  
“举手之劳。”Pharma装作不在意地摆了摆手，他的处理器里却想着这似乎是他第一次因为在生化方面的能力而受到别人的感谢——他选择性地忽略了自己正是造成这一切的源头，也忽略了他做的事情实际上只是延长了病患所受的痛苦。  
Tarn停顿了片刻，然后有些局促地问：“Pharma，你愿意加入我们吗？你的医术在这里会很有用——虽然这意味着你得离开中立，但是这样你或许可以帮到更多人。”  
噢，噢噢。Pharma可以说他动心了吗？他可是昔日的反叛分子——答案是不能。  
“抱歉，我不想参与你们的战争。”他昧着良心说，如果他有那东西的话，表面上礼貌而客气，“我很快就会离开这里——这里已经没办法住下去了。你们才刚来不久对吗？我已经搜索了整个城市，我想这是这里的最后一个幸存者。”他指了指正在被装上其中一台超特大型机体车顶的霸天虎。  
“这样吗……”Tarn的声音立刻透露出了失落和遗憾，不过他摇了摇头，又重新捡起了自己的劲头，“仍然感谢你，Pharma医生。”  
Pharma的余烬有些发痒，但他克制住了自己。  
“我想我得走了。”他说，将自己切换到喷气机的形态，离地升空前他却又鬼使神差地停了一刻，并且多说了一句，“你们最好也快点离开这里，汽车人的战场回收队应该快来了，凭你们对付不了他们。”  
Tarn目送着他飞上高空，直到Pharma消失在他的视野里。  
Kaon从旁边走近，Vos站在他的身边。  
“老大，你怎么觉得？”他收起了自己的护目镜，露出空洞的光镜座，然后抬手比划了一下，“你觉得那个家伙，那个汽车人医生还有救吗？”  
Tarn没有说话，只是仍然注视着Pharma变成小点消失的方向。  
片刻之后他摇了摇头，低头看向自己的副手，也看向好奇地打量着他的Vos。  
“试试总是没错的。而且，我认为……”他缓慢地说，然后长出了一口气，像是要排空自己机体内所有沉积的气体一样，“或许情况比我们一开始预估得还要更有希望一点。”


End file.
